fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure, Rainbow Power!
Pretty Cure, Rainbow Power! (プリキュア、レインボーパワー！''Purikyua, Reinbō Pawā!) is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures from the ''Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy. To activate their transformations, the girls require their Rainbow Pens. List of Sequences & First Appearances Cure Rose --> Episode 1 Cure Arancia --> Episode 2 Sequences Lucia to Cure Rose In Destinies Unfold, Lucia holds up her hand as a stream of pink hearts swirls around it, alighting on her fingernails and turning them pink. Her Rainbow Pen appears spinning, and as she takes hold of it the Pink Rainbow symbol on the top begins to spin. She then turns around as streamers of pink hearts emitted from the pen, which finally coalesced into several rings around her body. The rings contracted and became the various pieces of her outfit, and as her forehead tiara appears, her hair begins to glow, then grows longer and changes colour. She then strikes a pose, which causes the pen to appear on her waist with a bag. She then flies down from the sky and lands on her feet, and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Mahiru to Cure Arancia In Destinies Unfold, Mahiru holds up her hand as a stream of orange hearts swirls around it, alighting on her fingernails and turning them orange. Her Rainbow Pen appears spinning, and as she takes hold of it the Orange Rainbow symbol on the top begins to spin. Mahiru holds the pen in the air as long banners of orange hearts emitted from it and swirled around her body, eventually forming a spiral. The hearts sank into the ground, but then rushed upwards again, completely covering Mahiru's body and creating her outfit. As her forehead tiara appears, her hair begins to glow, then grows longer and changes colour. She then strikes a pose, which causes the pen to appear on her waist with a bag. She then flies down from the sky and lands on her feet, and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Kei to Cure Jaune In Destinies Unfold, Kei holds up her hand as a stream of yellow hearts swirls around it, alighting on her fingernails and turning them yellow. Her Rainbow Pen appears spinning, and as she takes hold of it the Yellow Rainbow symbol on the top begins to spin. She then swept the pen over her head and around her body while a stream of yellow hearts emitted from it, forming her leotard, gloves, and shoes. A sparkling star expanded over her body and a small burst of mist formed the rest of her outfit. As her forehead tiara appears, her hair begins to glow, then grows longer and changes colour. She then strikes a pose, which causes the pen to appear on her waist with a bag. She then flies down from the sky and lands on her feet, and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Incantation Japanese All: プリキュア、レインボーパワー！ Lucia: 花は日光なしで活気付き人は愛なしに住むことができない。 Mahiru: 情熱なしであなたに何もないエネルギーがないのでエネルギーを、持っていない。 Kei: あなたの心を聞くまでにして心の安らぎを見つけない。 Cure Rose: ピンクの虹は愛の証！キュアローズ！ Cure Arancia: オレンジの虹は情熱の証！キュアアランシア！ Cure Jaune: 黄色い虹は平和の証！キュアヤウン！ All: 未来を描く虹色の輝く色！ All: レインボープリキュア！ Romanization All: Purikyua, Reinbō Pawā! Lucia: Hana wa nikkō nashi de kakki-tsuki hitohaai nashi ni sumu koto ga dekinai. Mahiru: Jōnetsu nashide anata ni nanimonai enerugī ga nainode enerugī o, motteinai. Kei: Anata no kokoro o kiku made ni shite kokoro no yasuragi o mitsukenai. Cure Rose: Pinku no niji wa ai no akashi! Kyua Rōzu! Cure Arancia: Orenji no niji wa jōnetsu no akashi! Kyua Aranshia! Cure Jaune: Kiiroi niji wa heiwa no akashi! Kyua Yaun! All: Mirai o kaku nijiiro no kagayaku iro! All: Reinbō Purikyua! Translation All: Pretty Cure, Rainbow Power! Lucia: A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love. Mahiru: Without passion you don't have energy, and without energy you have nothing. Kei: You'll never find peace of mind until you listen to your heart. Cure Rose: The pink rainbow is the proof of love! Cure Rose! Cure Arancia: The orange rainbow is the proof of passion! Cure Arancia! Cure Jaune: The yellow rainbow is the proof of peace! Cure Jaune! All: The shining colours of the rainbow that paint the future! All: Rainbow Pretty Cure! Trivia * This is the second transformation in which the Cures speak during the transformation, preceded by Dual Spiritual Power!. Gallery Videos Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Transformations Category:HanasakiTsubomi997